The story of Cailey
by Hazelyn12
Summary: It is a songfic of the story of us together with speak now. I know it's very short but I'm new at this.. Please read and review


Story of Us/ Speak Now

Taylor Swift

I don't own any thing

London: So are you going?

Bailey: Huh? Where?

London: To Cody's wedding! Remember? He asked us to be there?

Bailey: Oh yeah. I guess I'm going. But I think Reina wouldn't like it if she saw me there.

London: Don't worry about that….

*London kept talking about what they should wear but Bailey wasn't really listening*

*Bailey's thoughts*

"How did this happen? I always thought we were going to end up together. Someday, we would tell everyone our story. How high school sweethearts ended up being together forever. They would tell us how lucky we are. But now I see our story didn't have a happy ending. It was a tragedy."

"I still love him though. I remember everything that night in Paris. We thought it would be the best night of our lives, turns out, we were wrong. One misunderstanding lead to another. I remember how he made me feel each time I see him. He always was the perfect gentleman. They say he was lucky he got me, they were wrong, I was lucky I got him. He always made me feel so happy and special. He was the one for me. And I'll make it happen on their wedding. I don't want to lose him forever."

*The Day of Cody and Reina's wedding*

Bailey saw the wedding. It was how she pictured her wedding. It was a big traditional wedding. Cody was the groom. The only thing missing was her as the bride. She saw Cody in his tuxedo. He is still handsome as she remembered him to be. For a while they looked through each other's eyes. She saw sadness in his eyes.

She also saw Reina. Reina glared at her the moment she realized Bailey was there. She was yelling at her bride's maid for hurting her while doing her hair.

*The Ceremony Started*

Maya: Aww. The kids are so cute in their formal wear.

Zack: Not as cute as you though.

Maya: Aww.. Zack..

*The rest of the ceremony was ignored by Bailey… Until*

Priest: Whoever here has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.

Bailey stood up.

Everyone was staring at her.

London and Maya: What are you doing?

Bailey: Doing what I should have done a long time ago! Making things right!

London and Maya smiled at her.

She was only looking at Cody

"Cody I never stopped loving you! It always has been you. I was too scared to admit it before. I was afraid to get rejected. But now I realized that's better than knowing I never told you how hopelessly in love I am with you. I don't want to lose you forever." Bailey said with a teary eye.

Cody: I never stopped loving you either.

Their eyes were locked on each other. As if they were the only people there. Cody slowly approached Bailey.

Cody kissed Bailey passionately. They felt the sparks and electricity that they haven't felt for a long time. Cody pulled away and wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes.

"Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Truth is, I only married Reina because I thought you didn't love me anymore. After all these years, I thought I needed to move on. That is why this wedding is the wedding you dreamed of. That way I can imagine that I was marrying you. But now we can make our dream wedding happen. With me being the groom, and you as my bride. How does that sound?" Cody said with hopeful eyes.

Bailey: I'd be honored.

Cody knelt down on one knee and took the ring from the ring bearer.

"This is only a temporary ring. But to take the first step on being traditional, Bailey Pickett you are everything to me. There are no days, time, even seconds that I don't think about you. I was broke me when we broke up. Now can you make me complete? Will you marry me?" Cody said still with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I would. A thousand times yes!" Bailey said joyfully

The two of them left happily. Leaving everyone confused.

Zack: What just happened here?

Maya: I'm not quite sure. But what ever it is I'm glad they're happy.


End file.
